


Rodinia's Birthday Celebration Round 2

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Advances in Human-Elf Relations [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional tags in chapter summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Ice Dancing, off-color jokes





	1. Chapter 1

2\. Samchit: Ice Dancing Together  
3\. Castiel/Daphne, Sastiel: Boyfriend Meets The Wife  
4\. SaRaph: Urban Fantasy AU + Crossdressing AU - Advances in Human-Elf Relations fic  
5\. Otadeku: Masquerade Ball Soulmates  
6\. Sastiel: Guinea Pig Cuddles  
7\. Bucky/Peter: War's End Kiss  
8\. Sam/Phichit: Phichit meets Victor Henriksen  
9\. Sam: Librarian of Time and Space  
10\. Viktuuri: "I broke my glasses, help me read the labels?"  
11\. Sastimmy: Pirate Costumes  
12\. Sastimmy: "I Almost Lost You" Kiss  



	2. Samchit: Ice Dancing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Dancing, off-color jokes

The bruises were going to be epic. Phichit just hoped Celestino had gotten it. “Please tell me the camera was running?”

“It was,” Celestino confirmed, not even bothering to check the camera. “However, I can easily delete it if you don’t meet my ransom demand.”

Phichit froze. Knowing Celestino, this could be anything from a demand that Phichit start seriously working toward a quad salchow to he got to name the next new hamster to he got to pick the music for his exhibition. Which normally Phichit would be fine with, but this season he’d promised Dean he’d skate to Zeppelin. “What’s the demand?”

“This does not go online anywhere without a disclaimer that this was against your coach’s orders.” Phichit blinked a couple times at just how SRS BSNS Celestino’s face was. Phichit got bruised and scraped and banged up from screwing around all the time, and Celestino usually joined the laughter as soon as he’d made sure that bruises and scrapes were the extent of the injuries. Sometimes he even did some narration before Phichit put it on YouTube. “When Dean Winchester comes looking for the thing that bruised his brother to hell and back, coach or not, I am not getting between him and you.”

Sam’s laughter cut the tension, and now Celestino and Phichit were both laughing too. “Been to Hell a couple times. These bruises are, like, three steps of the way, not anywhere near enough to be beat to Hell,” Sam said through snickers. “Don’t worry, Celestino. If Dean asks, I will make him regret it. Probably with a new appreciation for Phichit’s strength.”

“Even if it’s not, in fact, enough to lift you?” Phichit said.

“I didn’t mean I’d tell him we were ice dancing...” Sam said, winking at Phichit.

“Thanks for those mental images,” Celestino deadpanned, and finally Phichit caught on. “Phichit? Do we have a deal?”

“There will be a disclaimer along with anywhere this goes up,” Phichit promised. “I can handle Dean if he comes after me, but you are an innocent bystander, and I’d hate to be responsible for Dean beating up an old man.”

Sam flinched, but Celestino just nodded and went back to his seat in the bleachers to watch video with a parting, “Don’t be idiots out there.”

“Yeah, uh, maybe we should stick to me lifting you,” Sam said. “I know Yuuri and Viktor trade off, but I’m a lot bigger than Viktor.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Phichit said. He skated back over to Sam. “Think you could convince your brother to let you crash my Skate America exhibition? I know I can get you in, if you’d be willing to do it.”

“I’m not wearing a skirt,” Sam said warily. “Even if that would be the best way to convince Dean to make sure we were there, I’m not doing it.”

“No, of course not, if I’m the one being lifted then of course I’m the one in the skirt,” Phichit said. “And I love you, but I’m not putting on a bunch of deadweight upper body mass to be able to lift you so you can wear a skirt you don’t even want to wear.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll see what I can do about convincing Dean. Might just tell him I think there’s a hunt in the area, and then get there and oops, it’s nothing, but hey while we’re here let’s go to Skate America.” His face twisted into a slightly rueful smirk. “Or he has this weird obsession with whether I’m getting laid. If I tell him I want to go get laid, he’ll take me there no questions asked.”


	3. Castiel/Daphne, Sastiel: Boyfriend Meets The Wife

This should be easy. This was not supposed to be hard at all. Sam knew he had a wife. Daphne knew he had a boyfriend. Introducing the two of them properly should not have him wanting to crawl under a rock and die.

When he and Daphne started realizing they really liked each other, they’d had the conversation about Daphne’s asexuality. She loved Castiel, wanted him to be her boyfriend, later husband if things went well, but she wanted nothing to do with him sexually. Castiel had agreed to that readily enough. Daphne encouraged him to go out and get laid once in a while, often acting as wingwoman at bars or clubs when she thought Castiel needed a good hard fuck.

That never felt like cheating. Meeting Sam, realizing he was falling for his new friend... that had. Naturally, he did the only thing he could do, and he talked to Daphne immediately. Daphne hadn’t reassured him that it was okay, but she also didn’t get mad or tell Castiel to stop seeing Sam. The next morning, over breakfast, Daphne had surprised him. “As long as Sam knows what he’s getting into, that you’re married, go for it. I can share.”

That had only made it worse, as Castiel found himself falling harder for Sam. He loved Daphne, but he was coming to love Sam, too. Once again, Daphne surprised him. “I want to meet him. You can’t marry him, not legally, but if he and I can get along he can be part of our family.”

Sam being nervous, Castiel understood easily. Why was Castiel?

Daphne met them at the door. She started to extend her hand to Sam for a handshake, but let it drop along with her jaw. “Sam Winchester?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me... Daphne, right? Allen? Cas’s wife?” Sam started to hold his hand out, pulled it back, and repeated that a couple times. Castiel winced - this had gotten awkward fast.

“You don’t remember.” Daphne reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand in a firm handshake. “I’m not surprised, it was years ago, and I suppose to someone like you, that was just another week in April. You and your father and brother came to town and hunted down a pair of vetala that were preying on young women at the college. I was one of the women you and your brother got out of the lair while your father fought the monsters.”

Sam grinned somewhat sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m sorry, I... Daphne Mills, right? I wouldn’t have recognized you without you jogging my memory, but I do remember that case.”

“Well then.” Daphne smiled brightly at Castiel. “I’m not going to tell you how to progress your relationship with Sam, but whenever you two are ready, he’s welcome to move in. Sam rescued me and Kendra, and she was nearly in tears because she knew I wouldn’t be willing to give him the reward she thought he’d expect. Sam stayed with us, talking to us, until he’d convinced her that we were both safe.” She smiled and reached out, gently caressing Castiel’s face. “In an odd way, he’s part of the reason you and I are married. He’s the one who showed me that not all men were all about sex like the guys I knew from school. I might never have given you a chance.”

Sam ducked his head to hide the blush. “I know that a lot of guys forget that, but I was just being a decent human being there. She was terrified, and I’m not one to take advantage of that. I didn’t even know it was me she was scared of.”

“Which just makes it even better,” Daphne said. “Come on in, I made cookies and coffee.”


	4. SaRaph: Urban Fantasy AU + Crossdressing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Race of the Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819234).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad Dad John Winchester.

In the weeks since the race, Sam had heard from his entire family all about why he shouldn’t even think about dating an elf. They were tricksters. They were awful. They thought of humans as particularly amusing bacteria. Whatever this elf Sam was dating said, the time would come when he’d show his true colors, and Sam would end up getting hurt.

Sam ignored them all. Yes, humans and elves didn’t exactly have the best relationship, but why should that be assumed true for individuals? Aside from that very first date, he wasn’t with Raphael because he was gorgeous. He was, but that wasn’t the point. He was dating Raphael because he’d gotten to know the elf beyond the public persona of racing star Michael’s younger brother and well-known healer. Underneath it all, Raphael was a good person. What was usually mistaken for arrogance was actually shyness - he didn’t interact with humans because he didn’t know how, not because he thought they were beneath him. Sam had been an exception because Raphael recognized him as a kindred spirit, and through him, had slowly started being better with humans.

Tonight was going to be the big test of that. Tonight, Raphael was coming to meet one of the most important people in Sam’s life. His nerves showed when he showed up in an elegant purple dress. “You’re really that nervous about meeting Dad?”

“John Winchester is notorious among elven circles for how much he hates us. My reputation for hating humans is how we see your father, only he’s much more willing to get violent about it instead of just shutting us out.”

Sam flinched, but he had to admit that there was truth there. There were reasons for the bitterness, but that wouldn’t make it better for being an elf who had to deal with him. “Well, Dean’s made him promise to be on his best behavior tonight. He’s pretty much come around on you, at least. Come on.”

They got to the restaurant to find Dean outside slamming his hands against a wall. He looked up at Sam’s greeting. “Hey, uh… look, there’s no easy way to say this. Dad ain’t coming. He said to tell you he had to give his dog a bath.”

Sam’s brows drew together. “Dad doesn’t even have a dog. The hell?”

“Yeah. I told him to either come up with a real excuse that would hold up to me checking it out, show up, or deal with the fact that you and I are done with him.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall. “Raph, I still don’t like you much, but you’ve been treating Sammy better than Dad ever did. If Dad’s gonna be a little bitch and not even meet you when you’re starting to become someone important to him, then screw him. I put up with a lot when we were growing up, when Sammy was off at school. Probably too much. This is… I’m not doing this.”

“Shouldn’t it be Sam’s decision whether he’s done with your father?” Raphael asked.

Sam wrapped his arms around Raphael. “If it weren’t for Dean, I’d never have reconciled with Dad after he kicked me out for wanting to go to college. I’ve been sticking it out for Dean. If he’s done with Dad, then so am I, and Dean knows that. But thanks for standing up for me.”


	5. Otadeku: Masquerade Ball Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in with Starbucks in hand* .... So, rare pairs huh? *Drops shades an inch* Calling me out like this huh? *Pushes shades back up* ... *Walks a circle around the birthday girl* .... How about Meeting at a masquerade ball AU, throw in a little Soulmate action and the pair will be Otabek/Izuku! ... Think you can handle it?

Soulmates were a confusing concept. Izuku had never paid it much mind, really - when he turned twenty, he could visit a matchmaker who would track down his soulmate, or if he was awarded a special distinction, he could get invited to the nobles’ soulmate balls. He dreamed of that, but he was nothing special. Even his own mother doubted that he would be able to follow his dream to become just like his hero.

Then the strangest thing happened. Kacchan ran into trouble, and although he knew he should just stand by and let the trained adventurers handle it, he couldn’t. All he did was distract the monster, but it was enough that the adventurers were able to get there in time. Izuku would have said that the biggest surprise that could come out of that was Kacchan being grateful, but something even stranger happened.

The greatest adventurer ever, Yagi Toshinori, found Izuku, and offered him an apprenticeship. That brought him to everyone’s attention, including the royals. That brought him an invitation to the autumn soulmate masquerade.

It wasn’t a surprise to see several of his new friends there. Yaoyorozu, of course, she was a noble anyway. Kacchan. Iida, whose brother was one of the king’s most trusted military officers. Todoroki, whose father was second only to Yagi as an adventurer. Uraraka was a little bit of a surprise, but her explanation of being invited by Yaoyorozu’s family because of their friendship made perfect sense. The only real surprise was that none of them turned out to be his soulmate.

Instead, Izuku found himself being drawn toward someone he’d never seen before. The man was a bit odd. For the masquerade, people showed up dressed all kinds of ways. You saw everything from ballgowns and formal suits to foreign attire to actual costumes. What you didn’t see was what Izuku’s soulmate was wearing - work clothes. They were high quality, but the wear patterns showed that the knight wore these clothes riding into battle. At least there weren’t any visible bloodstains.

He was close enough now that he could see the red string between the two of them if he really focused. The knight hadn’t noticed, absorbed in listening to an argument between his companions, a young blond man who reminded Izuku a bit of Kacchan and a red-haired woman. The woman noticed Izuku staring at the knight, and nudged him. “Beka, you’ve got company.”

Beka turned to look at Izuku, expression barely changing when he caught sight of the red string. “Huh. That’s a surprise. Hello, I’m Otabek Altin. Might as well call me Beka.”

“It took three months before you let me call you Beka!” the blond man exploded. “What the hell?”

“Took a year for me, Yura, chill,” the woman said, putting a hand on his arm and pulling him back.

Beka ignored them, closing the distance between himself and Izuku. He held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Izuku took the hand, and tried to ignore the stares as he and Beka were engulfed in a pillar of light. “Midoriya Izuku. You can call me Deku, it’s kind of a nickname.”


	6. Sastiel: Guinea Pig Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel, Sam discovers he can turn into a guinea pig at will after the initial spell cast on him was broken. He uses this to cuddle shamelessly with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sequel to this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870685)

Dean was too stubborn. They had nowhere to keep a pet. Keeping a guinea pig cage in the back of the Impala was just plain not going to work. Sam couldn’t argue with that, as much as he wanted to, because Castiel should have a pet and Sam knew he was good with guinea pigs from personal experience.

Castiel accepted that easily enough. So when he heard Sam’s prayer calling to him, it was a surprise. “Castiel? This isn’t an emergency, but if you can come visit, there’s something you should see.” Castiel didn’t hesitate to go. Since Sam’s suggestion that taking the memories of Hell had begun interfering with their prayer connection, Castiel had learned to tell the difference between a hallucinated prayer and a true one, and this felt real. They were still working on a way to handle the prayers that weren’t getting to Castiel, but at least they’d taken the first steps - and Sam no longer believed that Castiel wasn’t coming because he didn’t care about Sam.

When he arrived, he didn’t see Sam anywhere, which caused him to frown. Then he felt something on his foot. He looked down to see the long-haired guinea pig he’d spent time caring for weeks ago. “Sam? Is that you?”

He was answered by a happy squeak. Then the guinea pig scampered off his foot, growing and reshaping into Sam’s usual form. “I woke up like this, and just as I was wondering what had happened and how I’d get back to normal, I found myself switching. Tested it a couple times, and I can go at-will. Not sure if it’s a temporary thing or not, can you tell?”

Castiel put a hand to Sam’s face, letting his grace flow in. While he was looking for answers, he went ahead and healed up a couple minor injuries that Sam might not even have been aware of, but if he were, he would never bother Castiel with. “It’s as permanent as you want it to be. If you don’t spend at least six hours a month as a guinea pig, you’ll lose your ability to take the form, and the same for human.”

“So, Dean gets too annoying with the music or the lectures, I go guinea pig. That should get me six hours a week, easily.” Castiel appreciated the joke. Dean could get very annoying. “Could be useful on hunts, too. I get caught, I can turn and scamper. And now you get something furry to cuddle after all!”

“I do, but… I prefer spending time with you in human form. When you can respond.”

Sam’s smile was brilliant. “Well, yeah, of course… but when Dean’s hanging around, I meant. You cuddling a guinea pig is a lot less likely to get him shouting at us than human form cuddling.”


	7. Peter/Bucky: War's End Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “War’s End” kiss for Bucky/Peter or Steve/Peter (or poly) (because I REALLY LOVE RAREPAIRS, OKAY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame spoilers, canon deaths (sort of)

The first couple years since the snap had sucked in a lot of ways. Peter finished high school, because Aunt May and Mr. Stark would have wanted him to. He kept up his work as a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, because the post-snap world needed symbols of hope. Superheroes may be questionable, but Spider-Man? Queens loved him, as did Brooklyn when he expanded to cover it, too, in memory of another lost hero.

The day after graduation, Peter got into a limo and headed for Avengers Tower. Dr. Banner met him there, and showed him to the research facility. Everything was state-of-the-art, even including a permanently open connection to a similar facility in Wakanda. Meeting Shuri was one of the greatest experiences of Peter’s life. Someone close to his age who was smarter than him? Getting to work with some of the smartest people in the world, on a solution to the problem of half the world being gone? Yeah, this didn’t suck… except for all the people Peter couldn’t share the experience with.

Of all his new friendships, easily the strangest was with Bucky. At first, he’d been a little wary. Mr. Stark hated this guy. Peter couldn’t. Bucky wasn’t a scientist, wasn’t a genius. He couldn’t help in the research lab, but he was always the first to volunteer when something came up that he could do to aid the effort. Peter was curious.

“My whole life, at least what Steve always said counted as my life, the time I spent brainwashed in Hydra doesn’t count because of the brainwashing, it’s all been about Steve. We met when we were kids, my mom used to help his mom out after his dad got drunk and did something stupid, and especially after he died. He was always a hero, always willing to throw down even when he knew he’d get his ass kicked.”

“First time I saw him after he became Captain America, I was worried. He wasn’t the scrawny sickly kid. He had a body as big as his heart and as strong as his sense of fairness. Thought he wouldn’t need me anymore.” Bucky paused and a small smile escaped. “Maybe that was true, maybe not, but it didn’t matter. He wanted me around anyway. Even after all the crap I did as the Winter Soldier, even after I tried to kill him, that never changed.” Bucky looked around, smile disappearing. “He even blew up so many friendships over it.”

“That’s not on you,” Peter said. “So you’re trying to get him back because you owe him for picking you over Mr. Stark?”

“No. If he’d known I was alive, he’d have gotten me from Hydra as soon as Fury got him out of the ice. I’m trying to get him back because I made him a promise when we were kids - I’ll be with him till the end of the line. This doesn’t feel like the end of the line. Not while you and Shuri and Bruce and the others are working so hard, and I know none of you are doing it for Steve, but I am.”

That, Peter could understand. Aunt May, Ned, Mr. Stark… he’d help any way he could, even if he were useless in the actual research.

Since that conversation, Peter spent a lot of time with Bucky. He’d always admired Captain America, like a lot of kids - although he hated the stupid school detention videos. The first time Peter ever heard Bucky laugh was when he mentioned those. “I’ll let you in on a secret - Steve hated those videos, too. He was good about not breaking rules for stupid reasons, but if a rule was unjust or a just rule was being applied unfairly, he’d break it without a second thought. He’d never have made it in the military, not as a rank-and-file soldier, and not just because of his body.”

That helped Peter a lot with reconciling the Captain America he’d grown up with and the Captain America who broke people out of government custody and became a fugitive from the country he was supposed to represent. The guy who’d paused in battle to have a moment between a kid from Queens and a kid from Brooklyn, even if they were fighting on opposite sides. The more he heard from Bucky, the more he appreciated Steve Rogers. 

Tensions were running high after five years of false starts and brick walls. Then Scott Lang showed up, with a simple suggestion that had Shuri and Peter off and running. Scott volunteered to test prototypes, as soon as Peter and Shuri had one. It took a couple tries, but when they got it, everyone celebrated.

The time heist was nerve-wracking. Clint and Natasha off to Vormir, Thor and Rocket to Asgard, Nebula and War Machine to Morag, and Bucky, Hulk, Ant-Man, and Strange to New York. Peter wanted to go – New York was his home, he was sure he could help – but Bucky talked him out of it. “I know you want to come, Peter, but we only have enough Pym Particles for ten. Besides, we need you and Shuri here in case something goes wrong.” He hugged Peter, lingering for a moment, and then took his place in the circle around the quantum tunnel.

Nine of the ten made it back. Losing Natasha was painful, since they couldn’t just snap her back. Shuri and Hulk worked on getting the gauntlet put together and tested, while Peter sat with Bucky. “Are you okay?”

“Not really? Bad memories. We knew there was a huge risk of running into our old selves, at least for Hulk and Stephen, but I don’t think there’s any way I could have been prepared for running into Steve. Steve who thought I was dead, and who was being told to fight me.”

Peter flinched and leaned against Bucky’s shoulder. “I can’t believe he obeyed that order. So what happened?”

“I froze. I got lost in a memory of looking Steve in the eye and asking who the hell is Bucky. I know the lectures we got from Stephen and Bruce about not doing anything to change the timeline, but I couldn’t do it.” Bucky swallowed, head hanging down as he avoided looking Peter in the eye. “I told Steve where I was, how to break me out of captivity, where to take me to deprogram me. There’s no way he won’t act on that intel.”

“Probably not,” Peter had to agree. “Can’t do anything about it now, so… forget it, hope that when we put the Infinity Stones back it resets everything else? That goes off in some alternate timeline, like Doctor Strange said?”

Bucky gave a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, I guess. Hard to hope for that, given what it means for Steve, but it’s gotta happen.”

“Hey, just think… Shuri and Bruce get this gauntlet working, we could have Steve back in a few hours.” At which point Bucky would no longer need him. It would be okay, Peter told himself. He’d have Aunt May back. Mr. Stark. Ned. It would probably be awkward, picking up relationships five years later, but the worst of it would be that he wouldn’t be finishing high school with Ned and Aunt May didn’t come to his graduation.

Bucky pulled Peter into a hug. “Hey. Just because I won’t need you like I have, once Steve’s back, doesn’t mean I don’t want you around. I know Steve respects the hell out of you, sees a kindred spirit in you. Might be a little awkward with Stark, but maybe being dead for five years will help them both find some perspective and not treat you like a kid caught in the middle of a divorce.”

“Maybe.” Somehow, Peter doubted it, but he wasn’t going to kill Bucky’s optimism.

Of course, it couldn’t go smoothly. Nebula had been compromised through her implants, and Thanos came through the quantum tunnel just as they realized Bruce’s snap had been successful. Everyone was back – but they had another huge fight on their hands.

The fight was long, and brutal, and Peter’s stomach turned when he realized that this time, he had to fight to kill. Thanos and his army wouldn’t stop otherwise. Of course, even that horror paled beside the realization when he heard the words “And I… am Iron Man.” The gauntlet had nearly killed Bruce; there was no way Mr. Stark would survive using it. There wasn’t time to warn him, to try to stop him.

Peter found his way over to Mr. Stark, lying unconscious on the battlefield with Bruce and… “Natasha? Clint said you died!”

“I did. Then I woke up on Vormir with the Red Skull staring at me in great confusion, and Doctor Strange came and got me to get to battle here.”

Bruce looked up from Tony. “Figured it couldn’t hurt to wish her back with everyone else, worst that would happen is she’d stay dead. If the stones could be used to destroy themselves, why couldn’t they bring someone back from that sacrifice? It worked.”

“That’s great!” Peter sobered quickly, though, looking at Mr. Stark. “Is he gonna wake up?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce admitted. “I think so, but we should get him somewhere. Hospital or something. A battlefield’s no place to recover. Peter, do you know how to get hold of Pepper?”

Peter shook his head. “I only met her the one time, and the only way I’d know how to get to her is through Mr. Stark. There’s probably some kind of protocol in his suit…”

“Alright. You wear a suit based on his tech, any idea how to access the protocol?”

“Um…” Peter crouched beside Mr. Stark. There was probably some ridiculous code name for the protocol, but Peter had no idea what it would be. So he went for the easy and obvious, just in case it worked. “Call Pepper?”

A display popped up, and Peter grinned. That was easy. Pepper was frantic and confused – she had disappeared in the snap, and was freaking out about coming back to the aftermath of a battle. Peter left Bruce to explain what was happening and went looking for Nebula and Shuri and Bucky. Nebula was with the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy; Shuri with her brother and friends from Wakanda. Bucky, naturally, was with Steve, holding him like he was never letting go again. Peter was just about to retreat to call Aunt May when Bucky caught sight of him and waved him over. “What’s happening with Stark?”

“He’s alive, Bruce is gonna do what he can for him, that’s all we know right now.” Peter glanced back at them. “Hi, Captain America, sir, it’s good to see you again.”

“Bucky’s friends call me Steve,” he corrected. “I’m glad you were there for him when I couldn’t be.”

“War’s over. It’s hard to believe, but here we are,” Bucky said. “Got some aftermath to clean up, but the hard part’s done.”

“Almost,” Peter said. “We’ve still got to get the stones back where they came from, and that’s not gonna be easy. I don’t even know who’s going.”

“I’ll do it,” Steve volunteered immediately. “What do I need to do?”

“It’s a time heist. We should probably send someone who already knows how to use the suits and the Pym particles to do this…” Peter stammered out. They’d just gotten Steve back; he couldn’t imagine sending him off by himself on such a high-risk mission. He couldn’t do that to Bucky.

“I’ll do it,” Bucky said. “Steve and I can go together, probably, with Pym back we can get enough particles for as many jumps as we need.”

Peter fought down the jealousy. Bucky would just tell him he needed to stay behind to make sure the machine didn’t go haywire. “Okay. I’ll get to the tower, see if the machine still works and fix it if it doesn’t, you guys go find Pym and explain why we need the particles?”

“Scott can do that,” Bucky said. “Pym’ll listen to Scott more likely than he’ll listen to me or Steve. I’m coming with you. Won’t be any use with the machine, but I can lift rubble and watch out for danger.”

It took a few days to get the machine fixed and Pym convinced to give them particles. During that time, Peter made sure to call home and make sure May and Ned were all right. He visited Mr. Stark every day – Bruce thought he’d wake up, eventually, but his body had suffered a lot of damage and he needed the coma to heal. “You know Tony. I let him out of the coma, he’ll insist on being up and taking over your machine so you can go home. Between that and fighting with Steve and Bucky, he’d probably end up killing himself.”

When the machine was ready, Bucky gave Steve the crash course on using the suits, and the two of them disappeared. There wasn’t much time to get nervous – what if they decided to go home home, to the 1940s, instead of coming back? – but Peter made the best use of the time he had. When the two men reappeared a minute later, Peter let out the breath he’d been holding. “Everything go okay? Bucky, did you mess with time again?”

Bucky ducked his head, laughing softly. “Nope, there may be a new alternate timeline out there but I didn’t fuck this one up. Wish you’d come with us, you shoulda seen Steve’s face when we got to Vormir and the Red Skull was there to greet us. At least now I understand why Natasha died and Clint was so upset about it, can’t imagine it would’ve gone any differently if we’d been there to get the soul stone instead of put it back. Sacrifice that which you love…”

“So you’d probably have been just as glad Peter wasn’t there, because I’d have taken off while he was distracting you,” Steve said. “You couldn’t have beaten us both to get to the jump.”

“There is that.” Bucky threw an arm around Peter. “Anyway, it’s done, war’s over, we’re just waiting on everyone to recover. What’s next for you?”

“I’m going home for a few days. I’ve talked to Aunt May and Ned and a couple others from school, but that’s not the same as being there and seeing them. Then probably come back here, help with cleanup and rebuilding, figure out whether I’m gonna stay here and be an Avenger or go to college or go back to being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

“Any reason you can’t be an Avenger and go to college?” Bucky asked. A playful smirk came over his face. After the last five years of barely seeing him smile, it just looked weird. “I wonder if I can get money from the GI Bill? I did my time!”

“Yeah, but it’s been more than ten years since your discharge,” Steve said. “There’s a time limit. And no, they don’t make an exception for you being dead or brainwashed for sixty plus years. I asked once.”

“So what about you? What are you gonna do now?” Peter asked as Bucky shrugged that off.

That sobered both Steve and Bucky up. “Well, at least until Tony wakes up and tells us to get the hell out, we’re gonna stay here and work on cleanup and rebuilding,” Steve said. “If he tells us to get the hell out before you get back, we’ll head to Queens, make sure you know how to stay in contact with Bucky wherever we end up going. Be nice to go back to Brooklyn, maybe.

“If we can’t stay in the US, probably head for Wakanda, they’ve probably got a lot of work that needs doing what with T’Challa and Okoye being gone with the snap and Shuri being busy with the research to bring them back, and I do kind of owe them for taking me in and deprogramming me,” Bucky said. “I’ll bet that Shuri will let me use the communicator to talk to you any time you want.”

As much as Peter appreciated that, it didn’t make much sense. “I don’t understand. Why worry about me? You’ve got…”

“You remember I told you once how relieved I was that even if Steve didn’t need me the way he did when we were kids, he still wanted me at his side? It’s the same thing. Yeah, Steve’s back, I don’t need you the way I have the last five years… but that doesn’t mean I don’t still want you around. I do.” Peter was so busy processing that, he missed it when Bucky moved in for the kiss.

Once he realized what was going on, he pulled away, looking over at Steve in confusion. Steve just grinned at him. “Okay, what… what’s going on? I thought you and Steve were…”

“We are, but he can share,” Bucky said. “We talked about this while we were putting the stones back. He’d noticed how I felt about you, agreed that you might feel the same about me and just not let it show too obviously because of him. Of course, sharing’s not for everyone. Take some time and think about it. Wait to see what happens when Stark wakes up, because that might make a difference for you. Don’t need an answer today, just wanted to let you know what was on the table.”


	8. Sam/Phichit: Phichit meets Victor Henriksen

The look on Celestino’s face when Phichit got called off the ice for a meeting with an FBI special agent was almost worth the terror of it. At least he had some idea what it was about. He knew what the man wanted to ask him about, and had some idea what lies to tell. Of course, that just meant he knew he was about to lie to the FBI. He might end up barred from the country all together, and that would make things awkward if he ever drew Skate America, or Four Continents or Worlds were held here.

“Phichit Chulanont. My niece is a huge fan. Swears no one can skate ‘Shall We Skate’ like you did.”

“Awesome. Did you want me to sign something for her?” Phichit pulled out his Sharpie with a confident grin. “I know that’s not why you’re interrupting my practice, but since you’re here and all.”

The FBI agent slid over one of Phichit’s merch photographs, featuring him in his “Shall We Skate” costume. Phichit signed it and handed it back. “All right. Business time. Do you know this man?”

Phichit looked at the photograph and did his best not to burst into laughter. “Yeah, of course I do, I used to fuck his boyfriend. What’s he done to get on the FBI radar?”

That caught the agent off-guard. “Are you sure it was his boyfriend and not his brother?”

“Yeah, pretty sure, I’ve met both their moms and Chris’s dad, there’s no way you get Masumi out of any combination of those three.” This time, Phichit had to bite his cheek to keep the laughter from escaping. Agent Henricksen’s discombobulation was hilarious. “That’s Masumi Kunz, an ice dancer from Switzerland. He’s retired from competition, but still does shows all the time, and he’s choreographing now. In fact, he just left Detroit last week after teaching me the choreography to my programs for next season.” The absolute best part of this was that it was true. He recognized the photograph’s background as Detroit, and there was a sign in the background with a date from the previous week. He pointed to the date. “He flew out that evening. From the look on your face, I’m guessing this is a case of mistaken identity?”

The agent pulled out his phone and off some messages, frowning as he looked through some things. “Do you know a man named Sam Winchester?” He rattled off a few aliases, some of which Phichit recognized, some of which he didn’t. “One who might bear a strong resemblance to this Masumi Kunz?”

“Why would you expect me to? Is he a skating fan? Big on social media? Hamster enthusiast?”

“No, none of the above,” Henriksen said distractedly, watching his phone. “He’s a really dangerous criminal, but good at playing on sympathies to get you to like him and trust him. I thought you knew him because there are pictures of you with him.”

“Probably Masumi, if you’re giving me a picture of him thinking he’s this Sam.” And now Phichit had lied. Sam was his current boyfriend, and the reason Phichit hadn’t been surprised to see an FBI agent talking to him.

“So it would seem.” Agent Henriksen put his phone away, getting to his feet. “Please be careful, Mr. Chulanont, and if you do run across someone who looks like your friend but doesn’t act like him, don’t hesitate to give me a call.” He left a card on the table for Phichit and turned to go. “Sorry to have bothered you.”


	9. Sam: Librarian of Time and Space

Looking back, it was hilarious to think about how he and Dean had believed the hype about this Bunker being impregnable. Better to find it hilarious than depressing or humiliating, anyway. At least this time, the invaders lacked any obvious weapons, and most of them had a quite non-threatening look about them. At least, if you were someone like Sam, who loved books and knowledge and had nothing to fear from librarians.

A middle-aged gentleman in tweed. Another middle-aged gentleman who looked like he’d stepped out of the 1800s. A woman who looked like an underfed vulture wearing robes that made Sam wonder if she was supposed to be on her way to a costume party or graduation. A man with long dark hair, pointed ears, and shiny robes who really looked like he was on his way to a costume party. A red-haired woman in a wheelchair who was dressed casually. None of them felt too threatening.

The orangutan, on the other hand… “Why is there an orangutan in my library?”

“Ook!” The orangutan handed him a banana and a card that read “Librarian, Unseen University.” Sam took a second to think about it, and then decided this was not even in the top five weirdest things he’d seen this week. An orangutan librarian. Probably never had trouble reaching books on the top shelf, at least.

On the other hand, the purple pony with… no, not a pony, a unicorn, he could see the horn now. Sam said a quick prayer that Dean was nowhere nearby as he addressed the unicorn. “Are you a librarian too, then?”

“Sure am!” she said. “Twilight Sparkle, Golden Oak Library in Ponyville. Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester!”

Okay. A talking unicorn. A talking unicorn who knew his name. That… definitely cracked the top five for the week, but maybe not for the month. “So what’s up? Why are there a bunch of librarians in my library?”

“Why, to welcome you as one of us, dear boy.” The 1800s gentleman stepped forward. “My name is Aziraphale, and I sincerely hope you haven’t met my counterpart in your universe, he’s quite a stick in the mud. On the other hand, your Gabriel… far superior to mine, not that that’s saying much. You don’t seem to recognize my companions, so please allow me to introduce Madam Irma Pince of Hogwarts…”

“Seriously?” Sam interrupted, his face lighting up. He thought he understood now. “Madam Pince, it’s an honor. And you… Rupert Giles?” Giles nodded. “Dean’s gonna kill me if you are who I think you are. Barbara Gordon?”

“That’s me! Who’s Dean and why is he going to kill you?”

“He loves Batman, and I’m getting to meet you and he’s not.”

Barbara laughed softly. “Well, no one says you have to tell him.”

“True!” Sam turned to the last of the librarians, but his mind was coming up empty. “I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you.”

“You probably don’t think of me as a librarian, but I know you’re familiar with my world. I am Elrond of Rivendell.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. He quickly snapped it shut. “Wow. This is… I’m honored to have you all here, but what’s going on?”

“You’ve adopted this library as yours, protecting it even from your brother,” Aziraphale explained. “You’re its librarian now, and therefore, eligible for induction to the Librarians of Time and Space. We’ll be teaching you the secrets of using L-Space to research anywhere that has a library.”


	10. Viktuuri: "I broke my glasses, help me read the labels?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s 10:30 at night and I left my glasses at home so I can’t read any of these labels and you’re one of the only people in the grocery store and GODDAMMIT DO YOU HAVE ANY TOMATO SAUCE WITHOUT CHUNKS AU"
> 
> From [Daily AU](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/187307364873/its-1030-at-night-and-i-left-my-glasses-at-home).

This was all Phichit’s fault. Yuuri wasn’t sure how, exactly, Phichit was responsible for his glasses breaking or label makers for making their writing so small, but it had to be. At the very least, it was Phichit’s fault that he’d volunteered to make spaghetti and meatballs for Troll Celestino Night, both in the existence of the night and for needing a jar of marinara sauce at 1:30 at night, and no, Yuuri, I can’t just make some, and I definitely can’t go get it, I just put the beef in the pan to cook for the meatballs. No you can’t do it for me, you’re too good a cook, you’d do it RIGHT.

Yuuri was halfway to the store when he realized that he hadn’t smelled any beef cooking, but at that point, he figured Phichit was pulling some kind of extra shenanigans and didn’t want Yuuri around for them, and going back was definitely Not In His Best Interests.

Now he was staring at a shelf full of various red sauces. Phichit had told him to get marinara sauce without any chunks in it, but without being able to read the labels, that was going to be difficult. At this time of night, the store was nearly empty, too.

Another customer turned down the aisle, and Yuuri looked up at his potential savior. He blamed his (mild) (okay not really) obsession and lack of visual acuity for the fact that the light-haired man looked like Viktor Nikiforov, but no matter what, there was no excuse for him to blurt out “Can you help me find marinara sauce without chunks” in Russian. In Detroit. There was no way anyone would believe he was a native speaker, so how could he explain that wouldn’t make him sound like a crazy person?

“You speak Russian?” Yuuri could no longer blame his vision. The voice was exactly like Viktor’s, and he spoke Russian. He even had the same accent as Viktor. Yuuri was officially over the edge of sanity when it came to Viktor.

“Uh, yeah… I had to take a foreign language for school, and my English was too good to count those classes, so I took Russian, and I was watching some Russian TV for practice when my roommate sent me out for the sauce.” That much was true, although the Russian TV was more like Russian-language video about Viktor. As long as this guy didn’t ask why he’d chosen Russian, he could at least not appear to be crazy, right?

“You’re very good!” Fake Viktor turned to examine the shelf. “Marinara without chunks, you said? Here you go! There’s a couple choices… there’s ‘traditional’, ‘garlic and herb’, ‘lower sodium traditional’… ew, why?... oh, hey, ‘creamy vodka’! That sounds interesting! Pizza sauce, that’s probably chunk-free, do people eat chunky sauce on pizza?”

Of course there were choices. This couldn’t be easy. Yuuri tried to think like Phichit, since he couldn’t see well enough to text and ask. “Traditional sounds like the best bet,” he decided. “That way my roommate can say he’s serving a traditional spaghetti recipe.”

“Lying to a date he promised to cook dinner for?”

“No, he’s decided we need to make fun of our coach,” Yuuri said. “He’s Italian, so when we get together to celebrate the end of the season, we’re all supposed to bring horrible Americanized or mass-produced versions of Italian food, and then we’re going to watch bad Mafia movies all night.”

“I THOUGHT I RECOGNIZED YOU!” Fake Viktor clapped. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you off the ice without your glasses, though!”

“Wait, what? You… recognize me?” This was not a turn a single one of Yuuri’s dreams or fantasies had ever taken. It’s possible that this particular Viktor fanboy was also a fan of Yuuri, since Yuuri drew a lot of inspiration from Viktor’s skating, but this was definitely a weird moment.

“Of course I recognize you,” Fake Viktor scoffed. “Your Clair de Lune free skate is one I always stopped what I was doing to watch, much to Yakov’s annoyance at Worlds since I was supposed to be warming up after drawing first in the group.”

And now, Yuuri’s world imploded. There was no longer any way to blame this on his vision or his obsession turning some random guy who looked like Viktor into Viktor. Only one person had skated first in the final group at Worlds after Yuuri did Clair de Lune. This was, in fact, Viktor Nikiforov. He tried to say something, but he was redder than the tomato sauce and his mouth would not respond to his commands.

Viktor handed him a jar of sauce. “I take it your vision is bad enough that you didn’t recognize me? I know you know who I am, I’ve seen it in your skating.”

“I, uh… yeah, my vision sucks, it’s a small miracle I made it here without getting hit by a car or something,” Yuuri admitted. “I thought you looked and sounded just like Viktor, but I had no idea you were in the US, let alone Detroit, and it just seems weird that you’d be here of all places in Detroit.”

“It is, a little,” Viktor admitted. “I got lost on my way back to my hotel and stopped in to get directions. This was the first place I could find that was open. But now I don’t have to go straight back to my hotel! It would be tragic if you couldn’t get that sauce to your roommate because you died on the way back because you couldn’t see the obstacle, and then if I ask nicely, you might let me use your phone to call Yakov for help.”


	11. Sastimmy: Pirate Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/187144163885/why-is-the-love-of-my-life-wearing-that)

Sam never had trouble paying attention in English before. It was his favorite class, Mr. Wyatt was his favorite teacher, and getting lost in the stories was one of the best things ever. Today was even a writing day, so Sam should have been having the best class of the week.

It wasn’t working. He was completely distracted. On any given day, Jimmy Novak was one of the hottest guys at the school. That went double for football game days, when he wore his jersey and tight jeans to class. Today… today he was wearing a pirate costume. Skintight pants, a deep v-neck white shirt under his pirate coat, boots, he even had a parrot perched on his shoulder. The teachers wouldn’t let him wear his hat in the building, but he had it. How was anyone supposed to concentrate on anything?

Of course, the fact that it was 2nd period and Jimmy had English 6th period also had something to do with Sam’s distraction. His twin brother Castiel was supposed to be in 2nd period with Sam. No one else seemed to notice, calling Jimmy Castiel and getting responded to, but Sam was absolutely sure it was Jimmy.

Third period math, he was supposed to have with Jimmy, but it wasn’t Jimmy. It was Castiel, wearing an identical pirate costume. And if Jimmy had been hot… well, Sam was used to that. Jimmy was the hot twin. He was the football player, the drummer in the band, the popular and friendly one who never had trouble getting a date for Saturday night. Castiel was the nerd. Highly intelligent, spoke about six languages to the point where the school just threw up their hands and put him in an independent study class to get his foreign language credit, wore khakis and button-down shirts to school every day except game day. People usually forgot he was on the football team, too – the kicker, to Jimmy’s quarterback. Seeing Castiel like this had Sam at least somewhat understanding how people were mistaking Jimmy for him in English. It also convinced him that no, even with Castiel dressed up, Sam could still easily tell the two apart.

By the end of the day, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get an explanation. He found Castiel and Jimmy together getting ready for football practice. “What the heck, guys?”

“It’s Talk like a Pirate day!” Jimmy said. “So we dressed up. The school doesn’t care as long as we’re within dress code.”

“That’s… not what I meant,” Sam protested, although he was glad to have that explained at least. “I meant you two swapping schedules for the day! How did you handle that for, like, band?”

“I have band the same period Cas has his independent language study, so that one, we didn’t swap,” Jimmy explained with a grimace. He turned to Castiel and pulled out his wallet, slapping five twenties into Castiel’s hand. “I hate it when you’re right.”

Castiel put the money in his own wallet. “I told you so. Now go on, finish the bet.”

Jimmy winced, but turned back to Sam. “So, uh… actually, I should probably explain the bet first, so you don’t get the wrong idea. I’ve had a crush on you since April, and the biggest thing stopping me from asking you out was that I couldn’t decide between you and Amelia. Castiel’s been pushing me toward you, saying that you’re a better fit. That’s why we did the swapped schedules. Sure, there was the amusement factor of seeing if anyone would call us on it, but mostly, we wanted to see if you or Amelia or Meg would say anything. Amelia called me Castiel all day, Meg called Castiel Jimmy all day, but you… didn’t. We both noticed you staring at us, and now we know why!”

“Am I really the only person who could tell…?” Unfortunately, Sam would believe it. That certainly fit with his observations throughout the day.

“You’re the only one who said anything, or even looked at Castiel funny… I got it a bit because Castiel? Dressed like this?” Jimmy winked as Castiel rolled his eyes. “But yeah, you’re the only one either of us suspected noticed.”

“Wow.” Sam had no idea what to say to that. He’d thought it was so obvious. “So, uh… I take it the other part of the bet was that if I recognized you and Amelia didn’t, you had to ask me out?”

“Exactly. Cas had a good point about it showing that you were the better choice, so I’d do it even without it being part of the bet. The thing is… I have a theory. You could tell the difference because you pay attention to us both. Amelia may have noticed I was acting off, or Meg Castiel, but not wanted to say anything because they thought it was part of the pirate thing. And, well… I know you and Dean shared a girlfriend for a while, so I don’t think you’d be too weirded out by me suggesting that you could go out with both me and Castiel if you wanted.”

“Castiel? Are you even interested?” If they had no problem with it, Sam was perfectly happy with the arrangement, but he’d never heard of Castiel being interested in dating or anything else along those lines. Meg sure tried to get him interested, but it never really worked out.

“I’m…” Castiel struggled to find the words to explain. “I don’t want to date you as most people think of it. All I’m looking for in a partner is a best friend I can cuddle with. No kissing or sex or over-the-top romantic gestures. I’d like you to be that partner, but even calling you my boyfriend makes me feel a little weird.”

“Okay, so if Jimmy and my first couple of dates go well, he’s my boyfriend, and if your and my first couple of cuddle hangouts go well, you’re my partner, and Jimmy, if you want to date Amelia too I don’t have a problem with that as long as she’s clear that it’s not a competition where eventually you’ll pick one of us to give the final rose. Sound good?”

Both Novaks nodded, but before they could get plans made, Dean stuck his head into the locker room. “NOVAKS! IF YOUR ASSES AREN’T ON THE FIELD IN THIRTY SECONDS, YOU’RE BOTH RUNNING BLEACHERS UNTIL YOU PUKE!”


	12. Sastimmy: "I Almost Lost You" Kiss

John Winchester was known to be paranoid, awful, and such a terrible parent that when his older son turned eighteen, one of the first things he did was go to court to get custody of his younger brother. At least John was self-aware enough not to fight. Dean didn’t exactly run away with Sam, but Sam got to spend high school in one school instead of fifteen.

That didn’t mean that they were safe. John came by regularly to make sure that the boys were safe and had what they needed and were keeping up with their self-defense practice, but that also put a target on them. John’s enemies knew that his boys were a weak point, that they could be used against him.

One day of Sam not showing up to school and Coach Winchester not being at football practice was bad. When it became three, Jimmy was worried. After a full week – and missing a game – Jimmy was frantic enough to grab Castiel and break into the Winchesters’ house.

Jimmy got his hands up immediately as Dean whirled away from Sam and shoved a gun in his face. “Who are you, what do you… oh. Hey. You who you’re supposed to be?”

Jimmy and Castiel exchanged glances. “…Who am I supposed to be? I’m Sam’s boyfriend, Jimmy Novak, and this is…”

“Shut up.” Dean didn’t drop the gun, but he swung it to Castiel. “And you? Who are you?”

“Jimmy’s brother Castiel.”

“I mean to us. Why are you breaking into the house?” Dean snarled.

“I’m… Sam’s partner?” Castiel tilted his head curiously at Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“Just making sure you two are who you look like.” Dean lowered the gun and hugged them both. “Careful with Sammy, he got beat all to hell and his arm’s held together with dental floss.”

Jimmy scrunched up his nose. “Why dental floss? Suturing kits aren’t hard to get. Especially for a football coach, what the hell?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna rip out the dental floss and redo it properly now that we’re home, but Dad’s…” Dean trailed off shaking his head. “Dad’s afraid that the government is somehow tracking his purchases, even when he pays cash, so he refuses to buy anything that might possibly get him on a list of weirdos to watch.”

“Oof. Anything we can do to help?” Jimmy asked.

“Not while I’m stitching him up, other than distract him, but he could definitely use some cuddles afterward. Those monsters just loved beating on him, because I can take a beating but I can’t take watching someone hurt him.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I can take a beating, too, Dean.”

“Yeah, but you watching them beat on me isn’t the same,” Dean said. “You’re my little brother, I’ve been responsible for you as long as I can remember, feels like I’m failing you every time they lay a hand on you.”

Once the stitches were redone, Sam curled up in Castiel’s arms, with Jimmy straddling his lap and running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I am so glad you’re okay,” Jimmy whispered. “How bad was it?”

Sam flinched. “Nothing permanent, no major damage, but thirty seconds later and I’d have lost an eye, too much longer and there’s a good chance they killed me. I’m sorry. This is…”

“You told us everything we needed to know after our first couple hangouts went well enough that we decided to make it a long-term partnership,” Castiel said. “You made sure we knew what we were getting into while we could still get out without anyone getting too badly hurt. Don’t be sorry that someone took you and hurt you.”

“What he said.” Jimmy leaned forward and kissed Sam. “I almost lost you. Don’t you dare start thinking about trying to make me go for my own good.”

“I wouldn’t make you go,” Sam protested. “I’ll tell you that you’re better off without being in the crosshairs for Dad’s crazies, but it’s your decision.”


End file.
